Sherri Biethman
Sherri Biethman is a contestant from SS3 and SS6. Sherri is arguably the most controversial SS player ever - with a large fan base, but also a large hate group. She is most remembered for her idol use in a minority situation, which spared her game and allowed her to go further into the game. In SS6, she created the Savaii 6 which controlled the tribe until a tribe swap, where she soon found control on Upolu. Sherri managed to make the merge but was disqualified from the game after it was found out she was using a fake account to pose as the host and find out everyones vote. This move has gained a lot of hate from contestants, viewers and the host who has banned Sherri from competing in any future camps. Profile Sherri entered her first season SS3 very underestimated. Her great timing, scheming and abilities to take control of any situation landed her 9th place after being voted out due to an Idol, Sherri also received the Fan Favourite award in the Finale of SS3. Ever since SS3, Sherri is one of the most controversial and most polarising and well known castaway to ever play the game, Sherri was asked back for SS4 and SS5 but ultimately cut last minute for both. Sherri was then finally brought back for her second season SS6, where it is very clear why she would be on a All-Star season. In All-Stars she ran the whole game in the palm of her hand until she was sent to Redemption Island due to her breaking a rule that she never knew about. To this day, Sherri remains the most villainous, most hated and best player to ever play SS. SS3 Sherri entered SS3 having no connections with her fellow tribe mates of Zhan Hu, which consisted of Laura, Francesca, Brandon, Sandra, JT, Fabio, . However, in the first couple of days, Brandon approached Sherri, and together formed an alliance with her, which would soon include Laura, Francesca and Benry, thus creating "The Zhan Hu 5" alliance. Sherri was the presumed first boot of the tribe, and despite being in the majority alliance on Zhan Hu, she felt uneasy, and therefore relentlessly searched for the hidden immunity idol, which she ultimately found. At Zhan Hu's first tribal council, Sherri and the rest of The Zhan Hu 5 banded together and voted out Fabio, blindsiding him, and leaving Sandra and JT on the outs. Suspicion raised at Zhan Hu about the idol, Sherri was tempted to tell her closest ally Brandon, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut just incase Brandon tried to flush the idol along with Herself. Brandon was told by Fei Long that Laura had the idol, Sherri knew this was not true but went along with the plan to vote out Laura to protect her Idol. With double tribal coming up Sherri won her first Immunity and started to prove herself. Sherri was un easy and had was realising that Fei Long and Sandra were starting to get to Brandon. She knew she had to stop this before it was too late and when voting time came around her suspicion was true, Brandon was flipping to Sandra and JT when he told her to vote out Francesqa. At that moment Sherri put her foot down and bluntly told Brandon that he isn't going to vote Francesqa, he is going to vote JT and it worked JT was the next to go. There was a tribe swap and instantly Sherri and Benry were on the outs. Sherri instantly started talking to Jay, sucking up to him. Manipulating him, she knew that she just needed to survive one more tribal. Her manipulating worked and Benry was sent home, Sherri voted off Benry instead of keeping him because in her eyes he was just a obstacle in the way of making the merge. Sherri knew it was the moment to do it, to play the idol. She was excited to finally show everyone what she's made of and that she isn't just some noob. After getting everyone to believe she didn't have the idol, she played it. Earlier on she had talked to Kat and Kat was meant to vote for Sandra causing a tie between Jay and Sandra. Instead Kat stuck with the majority but when Sherri played her idol 4 votes were negated from her and there was a tie between Jay and Kat. Sherri persuaded everyone to vote Jay, and they did, making Jay the first jury member. Sherri had made the merge, everyone just seeing what went down had realised old little weak Sherri wasn't so weak, and a noob. They had underestimated her. Sherri won another individual immunity and then after a lot of pleading and begging her closest ally Brandon was voted out. From this point on Sherri knew it was game on. After losing the challenge that she was supposed to win if it wasn't for a minor mistake Sherri knew she had to pull the majority. Remarkably Sherri and Francesca went from 2-7 to 5-4, with Sherri using her social skills to flip Lisa, Amanda and Kat. The five of them voted for Ian but because he used the idol, only the four votes for Sherri counted and she was voted out, becoming the third member of the jury. At final tribal council, Sherri voted Stephen the winner of SS3. Voting History SS6 Sherri returned for the first All-Stars season in SS history. She was placed on Savaii along with fellow tribe mates: Chelsea Meissner, Tyson Apostol, R.C. Saint-Amour, Malcolm Freberg, Abi-Maria Gomes, Brett Clouser, Ian Rosenberger, Natalie Tenerelli and Pete Yurkowski. In the first immunity challenge of the season Savaii took off with an early lead, but Pete held up Savaii and when Upolu was almost done the challenge Sherri took control and lead the tribe to be neck and neck with Upolu. But in the end Upolu won immunity. Back at camp Sherri thought she could trust Abi-Maria as a ally. Until Sherri was informed that Abi-Maria was planning to blindside her. Instantly Sherri knew that Abi-Maria had to go and Sherri successfully blindsided Abi-Maria in a 6-4 vote, with Sherri receiving 4 votes and Abi-Maria receiving the rest, sending her to Redemption Island. In the second immunity challegne it looked as if Savaii were going to lose, with Upolu in the lead with 2 points. Sherri changed that and go the first point for Savaii, eventually the points were tied 3-3 and it was between Lex and Chelsea to win the challenge for their tribes. Lex got the win, sending Savaii to their second tribal council in a row. Later that day at camp, Sherri knew there was a chance of a idol being played, so she made sure that Malcolm, Tyson and Ian were convinced that Tyson was going. At tribal council Sherri picked up 3 more votes, but in the end Malcolm was blindsided in a 6-3 vote. Sending him to Redemption Island with Abi-Maria. At the next challenge Sherri tried her hardest to win, but it didn't work out. But luckily RC won the challenge for Savaii to keep them safe from tribal. Sherri heard rumours that Gervase was being voted out on the other tribe, she tried to warn him but he didn't listen. And Gervase was the third person voted out in a 9-1 vote. Sending him to Redemption Island along with Abi-Maria and Malcolm. At the first Redemption Island duel, the inhabitants had to write an essay about who they hate the most and who they think is playing the worst game. Obviously Abi-Maria and Malcolm made their essays about Sherri, and they came in 1st and 2nd place. Making Gervase the first person out of SS6. Since Malcolm won the duel another twist was revealed. That he would choose team captains for the tribe swap. Malcolm chose Tyson for Savaii and Matthew for Upolu. Sherri was chosen for Upolu along with her new tribe members: Chelsea, RC, Stephanie, Kim, Lisa, Matthew, Ian and Kim. There was a chance for one member from each tribe to swap to the other. Sherri convinced RC to swap, and also bullied Stephen from the other tribe hoping he would get mad at her and swap just to come after her. It worked and Stephen and RC swapped tribes. At the immunity challenge Upolu lost, so now Sherri could take action on her plan to take out Stephen. It worked, Sherri received one vote form Stephen while Stephen got the rest of the tribes votes in a 7-1 vote sending him to Redemption Island along with Abi-Maria and Malcolm. Voting History Trivia *Sherri was the first person in SS3 to find an idol. **Sherri was also the first person in SS3 to play an idol and successfully avert elimination through the use of an idol. *Sherri was the first person in SS3 to win more than one individual immunity. *In SS3 Sherri recived the second highest amount of votes cast against someone. *Sherri is the only person in the history of Swimmer's Survivor to get disqualified for breaking the rules. **She created a fake account with the same name as the host's, and tricked people into sending them their votes. She was eliminated on Day 23 after Ian disclosed the information directly to the host. ***She received a lot of hate and disrespect from her fellow castmembers for her actions, solidifying her as one of the most hated players to ever compete in SS.